The invention relates to modular switching devices employed in electrical engineering.
Switching devices are instruments employed for opening and closing an electric circuit. The switching device comprises at least one pole and a control device adapted to open and close said pole. Switching devices include switches and switch-fuses, for example.
It is known to construct a switching device modular such that the switching device comprises a controller device module and pole cell modules. It is known to connect the control device module and the pole cell modules together with a main shaft such that the main shaft transfers the power required for opening and closing the poles of the switching device from the control device module to the pole cell modules.
The axial lengths of different switching device assemblies, i.e. the lengths in the direction of the main shaft, vary depending on the number of modules and the size of the individual modules. The thicknesses of the main shafts also vary in different assemblies. This is because the power required for opening and closing the poles is different in different switching device assemblies.
The problem in the above-described arrangement is that several types of main shafts have to be manufactured and stored for the different switching device assemblies.